Erased Memories
by StarsMoonsSHMK
Summary: Haruhi has gotten amnesia after being hit by a truck. Although, she remembers a little bit about her life before the incident, she doesn't exactly remember the host club, or the host club members! Who are Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyoya anyways? Will Haruhi get her memory back? Or will she just forget the host club members and the host club forever?


"Haruhi…Haruhi…Haruhi…" Tamaki said quietly while walking back and forth in circles. He looked concerned, he was concerned. So was everyone else. Honey, Mori, Kyoya, the twins, and Tamaki were worried. All of them were at the hospital because of Haruhi.

Haruhi was injured only a few moments ago. She was hit by a truck while walking home. She was lucky enough, everyone from the host club wanted to come along with her to her house today. She was annoyed, but she let them follow along. After getting injured, Haruhi was rushed to the hospital.

"Haruhi…Haruhi…Haruhi…" Tamaki kept repeating to himself.

"She'll be fine, boss." Kaoru patted his back for support. Though, he was worried himself. He just had to keep his cool.

"Hello." A woman said. She seemed like she was one of the nurses. "Are you the guardians of Fujioki Haruhi?" She asked.

"Yes!" Tamaki blurted. "I am her father and this man over here is her mother." He pointed to Haruhi's "mother", Kyoya. The nurse gave them confused looks. Kyoya stood up and coughed.

"Excuse him. He is just a little over the edge. Yes, we are her guardians." Kyoya said calmly.

"Is Haru-chan alright?" Honey asked, using his puppy dog eyes, but the nurse gave a nervous smile in return.

"How about you just come in and see her?" Everyone looked up at her and smiled. They were still worried, but they smiled. Everyone was just happy to see Haruhi, and they couldn't wait.

The nurse lead them into a room and on the bed was Haruhi, peacefully sleeping.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said running to her and hugging her tightly and shaking her around. All that movement made her wake up.

"She's awake!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. Mori nodded silently and Honey celebrated. Kyoya was listening to the doctor who was telling him some "small" things about Haruhi's injury. Haruhi was confused, and just looked at these weird people hugging her and celebrating. She stared in silence and everyone stopped and stared back at her. She didn't know these people. Not at all. Not even one person. Not even a feature. She finally stopped the silence after a minute or two.

"Who are you guys?" She asked. That's when chaos exploded in the whole room. Just like a volcano erupting it's molten lava.

"Haru-chan? You don't remember us?!" Honey asked. Haruhi shook her head for an answer.

"No… I don't." She said quietly. She tried her best to be as quiet as she could so she wouldn't make the little boy cry. She knew the boy was about to cry.

"You don't?! Are you playing a joke or something?" The twins asked. She shook her head again. Tamaki was exploding the most out of everyone.

"HARUHI! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS TRUE! YOU REMEMBER ME RIGHT? YOU AT LEAST HAVE TO REMEMBER ME! I wouldn't care if you forgot about Honey, Mori, Kyoya or those two devil twins. You at least have to remember me! REMEMBER ME?! TAMAKI?! I AM TAMAKI! YOUR FATHER! DO YOU?! DO YOU?!" Haruhi shook her head in return again.

"Stop it, boss. She doesn't remember you. She doesn't remember us." The twins sighed.

"Haru-chan doesn't remember us?" Honey had tears in his eyes and was about to cry.

"…" Mori patted Honey to calm him down, but that didn't help at all and he started bawling.

"Stop bothering, Haruhi. The doctor says she has amnesia. She has lost a bit of her memory. Only a little bit. She still remembers most things. One of the things she doesn't remember that I have noticed is that she doesn't remember us… The host club." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses a bit. Everyone stared in shock at what they just have heard. Honey was crying for real this time.

"Haru-chaaaan!" He cried. Haruhi, not knowing who this little boy was, hugged him. She held him in a tight embrace that calmed Honey a little bit, and he stopped sobbing.

"Warm…" Honey thought.

Tamaki was frozen in shock. The twins poked his face over and over again trying to make him come back into focus.

"Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss." They repeated while poking Tamaki's cold, frozen face. Tamaki then woke up.

"HARUHI! I just had a horrible dream. Haruhi lost her memory! She lost her memory!" Tamaki laughed after saying this then said, "That dream was hilarious. She forgot us? That will never happen! I know it won't. It's not like I will let my daughter cross the street without her holding my hand! The things I imagine!" He laughed again. Then everyone gave him death glares for saying that. Mori tapped Tamaki and pointed at the confused Haruhi. Tamaki fell in shock, once again.

"Nonononnonononononno-" He sat in the dark corner of the room rocking himself back and forth.

"I think boss just died a little inside." Hikaru said, which made Kaoru laugh. Then the twins focused on Haruhi. "Haruhi? Are you sure you don't remember uuuuus?~" They asked. Haruhi shook her head once again.

"If you don't remember us, then we'll make you remember!" Haruhi looked even more confused.

"How?"

"We'll kiss you, then maybe that'll clear up all the fog in your mind." Haruhi stared coldy at them. Tamaki listened to the conversation, getting angrier at the twins bit by bit.

"Kiss?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Kiss. Do you remember what a kiss is?" The twins asked.

"Yes, I do. But, how will a kiss help my amnesia?" The twins shrugged.

"It's…complicated." They both chuckled suspiciously.

"So will you let us kiss you?"

"Where? The cheek? The forehead?"

"Lips." Tamaki bolted up and kicked (literally kicked) the twins out of the hospital room. He locked the door so that they couldn't come back in.

"Hey! Boss! We were just kidding!" Kaoru said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah! Just fun joking!" Hikaru said while laughing a bit.

"No! I am not letting you two devil twins in!" Tamaki hissed. Honey laughed at how stupid Tamaki was acting. Kyoya and Mori sighed, ignoring all the commotion. Haruhi was confused, and scared.

"Did I really befriend all these weirdos?" She thought.


End file.
